Birthday
by crazystrings
Summary: Spashley story written for a very special person to me for their birthday. Hope you enjoy baby girl!


Ashley was panicking a lot. It was Spencer's birthday and she had nothing. Obviously she was planning on cooking a wonderful meal but then what. What could she buy that would fix the distance between them. Nothing came to mind as the perfect 'I love you more and more each day and I want to fix all your pain' gift. Hallmark probably made a card to that affect but what would a piece of paper with cheesy pictures and stupid sappy phrases fix.

Spencer was due home from work any time now. The house was clean, dinner was in the oven and Ashley was out back with her guitar. When in doubt music would calm her. She had been playing her guitar for an hour now trying to find just the right words to say to her beloved. Unfortunately writers block had taken over. Hell of a time for Ashley to have no words. She had always relied on talking her way out of things but it just wasn't happening right now.

"Ashley I'm home." Spencer yelled from the door. She found Ashley out on the patio and continued, "I'm gonna take a long hot bath. Work was hell. I can't believe how much work they just expect us to do and don't want to pay us for. I swear I did my work plus that of two of my bosses and they still we're happy."

"I'm sorry work sucked baby girl." Ashley said sympathetically. "Dinner will be ready it about forty five minutes so take your time and relax. I'll come get you when everything is ready. Is there anything else special I can do for you since it's your birthday?"

"Ashley today is just another day, who cares that it's my birthday. Hopefully by then I'll have some sort of appetite. My head has been killing me and I haven't eaten a thing all day because of it. I'll see you in a while."

Ashley was left sitting on the patio alone again. Spencer felt like crap and Ashley was determined to make her feel better. No one should seem this sad and miserable on their birthday. Maybe Ashley had been spoiled all her life that birthdays, hell any holiday, was a big deal worthy of celebration and happiness. Spencer didn't seem to feel the same but Ashley was determined to change that feeling.

She checked again on dinner. The chicken was coming along nicely. The alfredo sauce and penne noodles were sitting out on the counter ready to go. So it wasn't the fanciest meal ever made but Ashley was no Iron Chef. She wished her culinary skills were better so she really could make an incredible meal for Spencer but it is what it is and it will taste good.

Ashley had about twenty minutes till she would have to start working on the meal again so she headed back out to the patio. Suddenly words came. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. It was a little rough around the edges but she was pleased.

Once dinner was done and the food was on the table Ashley headed up to get Spencer. She knocked on the door of their office and saw that Spencer was on the computer. "Dinner is ready. What are you doing?"

"Just reading this fanfic I've been reading. MDawg posted a new chapter of Life is Waiting For You and I gotta see if The Notebook has another chapter posted yet." Spencer said while continuing to read.

"Sure. Um dinner is ready if you wanna come down." Ashley said quietly.

"I'll be down in just a sec." Spencer said while again becoming engrossed in what she was reading on the computer screen.

Ashley went back down and sat at the table waiting for Spencer. Ten minutes later she came down and they ate dinner.

"Ash this is amazing thank you." Spencer said between mouthfuls of pasta.

"It was nothing. I just boiled some noodles and stuff. Not that hard to mess up." Ashley said modestly but she was glad Spencer was enjoying the meal.

After they finished Ashley suggested Spencer go out and relax on the patio with her favorite drink, a bud light, which she did while Ashley cleaned up.

After the dishes were done Ashley joined Spencer out on the patio and grabbed her guitar. "I'm sorry I didn't really buy you anything for your birthday Spencer but I just couldn't find the right gift."

"It's fine Ash. As I said before today is just another day, like any other day really. Nothing special." Spencer replied.

"But it is. Today was the day you were born and I'm thankful because after twenty one years of living you came into my life. For that I will always be grateful."

"I guess. Look I think I'm going to go in and play on the computer a bit more before I have to go to bed. You should think about winding down too, we both have to work in the morning." Spencer said.

"One last thing." Ashley said as she began to strum some chords on her guitar.

Spencer sat back down and began to listen to Ashley.

_Tell me how this started, how we grew so far apart_

_We once were strong but now we just exist_

_You're always in my heart_

_My thoughts of you persist_

_But we just fell apart._

_I know I'm far from perfect, I have my flaws_

_But my feelings for you are still so strong_

_Can we try to make it work, the love I have for you_

_Is still so strong it can't be wrong_

_The road ahead of us is long if we try to make it _

_I'm willing to fight for our love to survive_

_You are worth the change I have to make_

_So I can be the one you want and need_

_Please don't give up on me_

_Because I know we can make this last_

Ashley didn't want to look at Spencer right away because the lyrics were extremely rough. She just started playing and sang whatever came to her mind. Everything she knew about writing music went out the window on that performance but she didn't know what else to do.

"Ash that was sweet." Spencer said with a smile.

"Thank you. I know it was rough as hell but I just said what came into my head."

"Well I think you have a good start for something great. As far as the point you were trying to get across we'll see. There's a lot of work that needs to be done on both our parts before we can be what you want us to be." Spencer replied seriously.

"But what do you want us to be Spencer?" Ashley hated to ask but she needed to know if she was fighting a losing battle.

"Honestly I don't know Ash. Things were good. Then they fell apart. Things were said and done that are not easily forgotten. I'm not sure what lies ahead of us. But I think we are doing well as friends at the moment. I know strong feelings still lie within both of us I just don't know if we can get back to where we were." Spencer said. She then got up and headed back into the house. "But Ash I think we're on a good road to possible recovery."

Ashley took that as hope. She had messed up really bad in their relationship and she would hold on to any hope that Spencer could be in love with her again. They obviously both loved each other but loving someone and being in love with someone were two completely different things.

The house was quiet seeing as both girls were tucked into bed. They only had one bedroom so even though their relationship was on the rocks they still snuggled each night which comforted them both. Suddenly there was a loud boom. Their house exploded and they all died.

THE END


End file.
